Wilfre vs Doppelgänger
Wilfreganger.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Drawn to Life vs Scribblenauts! Both shadowy echos of past lives and great heroes, but can they stand out on their own in a fight? Interlude Wiz: Dark clones and counterparts are constantly used throughout fiction, whether it be in an adventure game, or a platformer. Boomstick: But these two 5th Cell antagonists are both echos of heroes we've come to love! Wiz: Wilfre, the corrupted Raposa seeking to overthrow the Creator. Boomstick: And Doppelgänger, Maxwell's evil twin with a lust for mischeif! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Wilfre WIz: Wilfre, born and raised in the Raposa Village, was quite the special creation of the creator. Boomstick: Wait, seriously? The God’s name is “The Creator?” Wiz: He’s... the player character. Who makes things. A nameless creator, per say. Hence the name. Boomstick: Huh... Well, anyways, Wilfre grew up to become a wise and respected Raposa in the village! But secretly... Wiz: ... he was filled with malice intent. Regarded as equal to the Mayor in intellect, Wilfre sought to surpass him and claim his place as ruler—and to do so, he sought the Creator’s Book of Life. Boomstick: That’s quite the step up... You just want to run for Mayor, so you seek the power of GOD!!! Wiz: Again, the Creator. Not God. Boomstick: Same difference. Anyhow, seeing as the Creator’s Book of Life was conveniently placed in some house, Wilfre easily got his hands on it! Wiz: Wilfre immediately began writing his dark desires in the Book, which instead formed dark goopy creatures. Boomstick: And along with that, the villagers caught on to what Wilfre was doing, and began chasing him down! Wiz: In a fit of desperation and fury, Wilfre began tearing the pages out of the Book of Life, scattering them all over the land, and then he fled the village. Boomstick: He wasn’t seen for many years. But without the pages in the Book of Life, despite his presumed banishment... Wilfre still caused for the world to crumble! It got all... colourless, n’ shit. Wiz: Years later, Wilfre felt threatened. The Creator finally decided to fight back, and made an avatar to restore the Book’s pages. Boomstick: So Wilfre returned—covered in that very same black goop from before, which corrupted him thanks to his sins! Woo, I guess. Wiz: And thus, Wilfre brought all he had. He possessed a variety of monsters, dragons, scorpions, fish, and even trees. But the Creator’s avatar blew through it all. Boomstick: Wilfre even stepped in the ring! But he was truly no match, and had been banished once more—never to be seen again... until a short while later. Wiz: His defeat only corrupted Wilfre further. Made him aware of his true self, his role as a pawn in a game. Nigh-omniscient, just as the Creator was. Boomstick: Wilfre went on to try and manipulate the the Mayor, Marie, into seeing things the way he did! Wiz: What with telling her that they were all pawns and such.' Showing her the real world. Seemed pretty effective.'' '''Boomstick: He even gained a ton more power, but still, the avatar managed to defeat him and bring peace once and for all! Wiz: Although he lost twice, it's hard to call Wilfre weak. He can summon dark clouds, platofrms, and monsters at will, including his large pet scorpion. Boomstick: This guy can fire earth-shaking tridents, and call down a rain of shooting stars! Wiz: Following his power boost, Wilfre holds a dark sceptre, which fires off beams. He is also able to ride atop a dark cloud, which fires of electricity, and can conjure up a tornado. Boomstick: And although he did lose to the avatar twice, we can’t forget that he was able to bring him down at least for a short while! Wiz: However, with his ability to peer through the fourth wall, and, of course, his abilities gained through the Book of Life, Wilfre is not invincible.' '' '''Boomstick: That’s right! Wilfre can still be taken down by the likes of ordinary swords! And quite easily, I might add. Wiz: He CAN phase through physical attacks if he so pleases, although he cannot attack during this, and eventually he will be left open for attack. Boomstick: But even with all these weaknesses, Wiz! Wilfre is a powerhouse! We can’t just overlook that he was able to evade this world’s GOD for years! Wiz: Close to God, Boomstick... but still just the Creator. Boomstick: Same difference. Doppelgänger Wiz: Maxwell was a peaceful boy, with his sister Lily, and his largely extended family. Boomstick: Collecting Starites... breaking curses that turn his family to stone... Y’know, stuff like that. Wiz: But even with his insane ability to create virtually whatever he wants using the power of his notebook, Maxwell still couldn’t avoid impending doom. Boomstick: Oh, right. That curse we mentioned earlier? With the “Minish Cap” effect of turning people to stone. Wiz: No, not that impending doom. Boomstick: Oh, you mean Dark Link! Wiz: Dark MAXWELL, actually. Boomstick: Already forgot this wasn’t The Legend it Zelda. Wiz: Or, rather, he doesn’t even go by Dark Maxwell. This fellow goes by the name... Doppelgänger. Boomstick: Wooow, how creative. Pfft, “Doppelgänger.” I’m sure even “Llewxam” could be considered more creative than that. Wiz: ... Doppelgänger is the evil twin of Maxwell—similar to Maxwell in every way, save for the evil expression and colour swap. Boomstick: But what’s so special about this guy? He’s just... Maxwell. Minus the ability to create things. Wiz: Actually, Doppelgänger is much more. He was Maxwell’s main antagonist, at a time, and is extremely powerful. Boomstick: He seeks to find the Starites and use their power! The same power Maxwell used to break people out of stone, only... eviiiil. Wiz: Although, unfortunately for him, Doppelgänger isn’t able to achieve his goal. In a last ditch effort to steal the Starites, Doppelgänger confronts Maxwell himself. Boomstick: In a frickin’ UFO of all things!! In an unexpectedly epic battle that results in actually death! Wiz:' Perhaps not “actual death.” But Doppelgänger is ultimately defeated, crashing to the moon from space... onto a pile of TNT, and being rendered immobile.'' '''Boomstick: Nah, did you see his heart count? Doppelgänger straight up died! Wiz: ... Regardless',''' '''Doppelgänger truly posed a challenge to Maxwell, and it’s easy to see why.'' '''Boomstick: Even with Maxwell flinging Starites at him as weapons, Doppelgänger was able to fight him off with his UFO, creating objects to throw back! Wiz:' Mainly, Doppelgänger through buildings and other things, such as satellites and houses.'' '''Boomstick: All out of his UFO! Which travelled into the thermosphere in just a few seconds, might I add! Wiz:' Which, through upscaling this feat to have taken a single second, puts Doppelgänger’s UFO at a speed of around 464,516mph. Which is insane. Although that’s a serious upscale at that, as it took him up to 10 seconds.'' '''Boomstick: But calculations aside, considering that’s travel speed and not exactly movement speed, the fact still remains that Doppelgänger could easily be killed by a fall to the earth! Wiz:' Heck, his UFO was blown up by a barrage of Starites, which are fragile objects—easily destroyed.'' '''Boomstick: And surprisingly, Doppelgänger is actually very... tame. One of the only non-hostile monsters, actually! Wiz:' But with his UFO battle alone, despite his seemingly tame nature, fragile vehicle, and.. fragile body, Doppelgänger is still very tactical, versatile, and dangerous.'' '''Boomstick: Totally should’ve named him Llewxam, though. Like c’mon, 5th Cell! Fight! Conclusion Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles